


Mutual Feelings

by Ricecakes123



Series: ScarletWolf [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wanda Maximoff - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Female Character, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecakes123/pseuds/Ricecakes123
Summary: Wanda and Claire end up proposing to each other at the same time.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Series: ScarletWolf [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488680
Kudos: 7





	Mutual Feelings

Claire sat at the counter early one morning, tapping her finger against the countertop as her hand danced around the small box, turning it over in her pocket. She nibbled on her bottom lip as her thoughts rolled over in her head. For the past few months, she carried the little red ring box with her everywhere she and Wanda went in case the perfect moment came up, but every time there was a hint of a moment, Claire let it go of the box and chickened out.

Little did she know, Wanda felt the same way because she too carried her ring box with her when she and Claire hung out in their apartment or when they went on dates, but she also stopped herself out of fear and nervousness, though she ended up regretting it soon after the moment passed.

Wanda’s light footsteps on the hardwood floor snapped Claire from her thoughts and she let go of the box. She looked over at Wanda’s sleepy form emerging from the hallway, yawning and rubbing her eyes. Her gray tank top was rolled above her exposing her stomach and rose slightly as she stretched her arms over her head. She sighed and smiled as she walked into the kitchen and over to Claire, wrapping her arms around her slumped form and placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Good morning, Little Red,” Claire said, smiling and leaning into her touch. Wanda rested her head against Claire’s shoulder and closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of Claire’s hair.

“You’re up early,” Wanda replied, her eyes still closed.

“Couldn’t sleep.”

Wanda picked her head up and looked at Claire with concern as she turned to face her.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah…I’m fine,” Claire lied. Ever since she confessed her fears to Natasha, she felt even worse than before, and every day since, she worried more and more about them coming true or Wanda finding out about them, and she wasn’t sure which one was worse. Wanda looked at her and narrowed her eyes and sat in her lap, running her hands up and down Claire’s chest and shoulders, messaging them.

“I know you’re lying. What’s going on?”

“I’m fine, Wanda. I promise.”

Wanda gave her a sad smile and kissed her forehead and got up. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs and a pack of bacon. She set up all the things she needed and began making breakfast, occasionally looking over at Claire. They ate in silence and Claire’s brow started to sweat under the supposed scrutiny.

Inside Claire’s mind, her thoughts were traveling too fast for her to process and they screamed loudly at her so she couldn’t concentrate. Her heart pounded against the walls of her chest and she felt hands start to shake from nerves. Wanda looked up at her through her lashes before looking back down at her food. She gulped and scratched the back of her head and released a shaky breath. Claire and Wanda sighed and slammed their forks down on their plates and looked at each other and simultaneously said, “We should go out to dinner tonight!”

They both looked at each other in shock but both agreed while laughing awkwardly and went back to their food. After eating, they spent the rest of the day planning and getting ready for their night out.

Wanda changed into a fancy sundress (with pockets!) and made sure that the ring box sat inconspicuously in her pocket. Gazing at her reflection in the mirror, she took a few deep breaths and gripped the sink in the bathroom.

“You can do this. It’s just Claire. You’re not scared of Claire. You can do this. Just look her in the eyes and say, ‘Claire, I love you. Will you marry me?’ No! That’s lame! Come on, you can do better than that. ‘Claire um…will you marry me?’ God, that’s horrible! How about this? ‘Claire, you mean the world to me. I am so lucky to have you. You are the best thing to ever happen to me and I never dreamed that I would ever find someone like you—’”

“Wanda? Are you okay in there?” Claire’s voice asked startling her as she knocked on the bathroom door. Wanda patted her pocket making sure the ring was there before she opened the door and kissed Claire’s cheek.

“I’m fine.”

“You ready to go?” Claire asked as she grabbed Wanda’s clammy hand. Wanda smiled and nodded her head.

○○○

They sat in the back of the small restaurant. The familiar jazz ambiance seemed to soothe their nerves as they sat their meals. Claire grasped her wine glass, and as she brought it to her lips, she peered at Wanda, her heart skipping a beat when Wanda’s enchanting green eyes met hers. A deep scarlet blush rose upon both of their cheeks as they looked away from each other. Claire gulped, swallowing her wine, and cleared her throat, feeling her heart race faster when Wanda turned back to look at her.

“Wanda?” Claire started. She paused, not really having a plan on how to proceed, and sat in front of her gaping as she tried to find the right words. Wanda cracked a small smile sensing her nerves and laid her hand on top of Claire’s, slowly running her thumb across the surface. Claire cleared her throat and scratched the back of her head with her free hand. She grimaced at the beads of sweat forming but took a deep breath.

“Wanda, I—”

“Claire, we—”

They both immediately stopped talking at hearing the other speak and looked up at each other with wide eyes and red faces. Wanda chuckled nervously, a subtle and harmless red mist emerging from her hands. Claire huffed as she tried to steady herself. Her wolf begged to take the lead, but Claire resisted and her wolf settled.

“You go first,” Wanda said to her. Claire nodded sighed, sticking her hand into her pocket, gripping the small box. Wanda too moved her hand to her pocket where the ring box sat and held it in her hand. She pulled away from Claire’s hand for a moment and wiped her open palm against the fabric of her dress, wiping away the sweat and laid it back on. Her right leg bounced and she licked her lips.

“Wanda, we’ve uh…I was wondering how I wanted to do this for a long time now, and I’m sorry that I couldn’t make up my mind. I love you, Wanda; more than anything. You are my reason for living, my everything. My whole world and the love of my life. I am _so _lucky to have you in my life, so will you make even luckier and…marry me?”

Claire pulled her hand out of her pocket, gripping the small ring box, and opened it, revealing the simple ring that she picked out, glistening under the subtle fluorescent lights. The song in the background changed to a slow romantic song and couples all over the dining area stood from their seats and moved to the dancefloor, swaying to the music. Wanda gasped at the sight of the ring and her wide eyes looked up at Claire who sat with a little smile on her lips, though the rest of her face looked worried. Wanda looked down at the table and turned her head. Claire looked at her with concern; had she overstepped? Wanda pulled the box out of her pocket and opened it under the table where only she could see and gazed at the ring inside. The small amethyst stone caught the light and twinkled. Wanda smiled and held the open box up, turning the ring to face Claire, where her face contorted into a similar one of shock.

“Claire, you mean so much to me, and I can’t imagine my life without you—and frankly, I don’t to. I don’t deserve you. You protect me and care for me without a single thought about yourself. You are there for me through every mental breakdown and when I feel myself crumbling and falling apart, you are there to help me pick up the pieces. I _never_ once thought that I would have something like this or…someone like you. Claire, I’ve never loved anyone like I love you. I know you just asked me, but to help me keep from looking like a fool, will you marry me?”

Claire smiled at her and wiped away the big tears that clouded her vision and kept her from seeing the woman she loved. She put down her box and grasped Wanda’s hands, forcing her to place the box on the table, and looked into her eyes. Love poured from her gaze, and Wanda smiled too and placed a kiss on the top of Claire’s up-turned hand. Pulling away to wipe more tears, Claire chuckled—with Wanda joining in—and said, “Of course I’ll marry you, Little Red.” Wanda squealed in delight and jumped up from her seat and sat in Claire’s lap, wrapping her arms around her, and kissed her deeply and passionately. Claire giggled in the kiss and held Wanda’s waist firmly. Pulling away, their cheeks burned with a fiery passion and Wanda looked away, blushing more and smiling.

“You know,” Claire said after a minute once Wanda moved from Claire’s lap and back to her own seat. “You never answered _my _proposal…”

Wanda laughed and rested a hand against her burning cheek.

“Yes, Claire. I will marry you,” she said, her voice sincere and loving.

Claire’s face broke out into the goofy smile that Wanda loved so much, and she grabbed the Sokovian’s left hand and pushed the simple ring down the shaft of her finger. Wanda’s smile grew larger as she admired its design, quietly praising Claire’s tastes and for knowing hers, then she copied Claire and took her left hand and placed the ring on her before leaning down and placing a small and light kiss against the purple stone.

The few patrons that had witnessed the proposals clapped for them and offered them congratulations and requests to pay for their meals to which the two of them politely declined. They finished their meals, engaging each other in much more relaxed conversation than when they first arrived and even sprung for dessert (Claire giggled as Wanda tried to not over-indulge her sweet tooth). Smiles never left their faces as they moved from their table to the dancefloor, where Claire took the lead and copied the movements of the other dancers. Wanda sighed in content and rested her head against Claire’s chest and closed her eyes, listening to the steady thumping of her love’s heart. Wanda’s anxiety had long dissipated and she was only left with a calming numbness that spread to every nerve in her body. She felt light, as though she had risen into the air and was floating through the jazz restaurant in a high that she didn’t want to come down from. Claire’s hand moving to touch her face brought her back down to the dance, causing her to look up into Claire’s cavernous eyes. Her amethyst colored eyes twinkled under the stage lights of the live band as she stooped her head down to catch Wanda’s lips.

“I love you,” Wanda whispered when Claire pulled away, looking into her green eyes.

“I love you too, Little Red. Always.”


End file.
